A conventional tool box is employed to accommodate a variety of tools (such as wrenches, sockets, and screwdrivers, etc.). With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional tool box 10 contains a holder 11 and a cover 12 which are made of plastic material, wherein the holder 11 has an accommodating space for accommodating various tools and has a connection member 13 disposed on one side thereof to connect with the cover 12, such that the cover 12 is rotatably covered on the accommodating space of the holder 11. The holder 11 also has a shoulder 111 arranged on a peripheral side thereof, and the cover 12 has a rib 121 for corresponding to the shoulder 111 of the holder 11, such that when the cover 12 is covered on the holder 11, the shoulder 111 of the holder 11 retains with the rib 121 of the cover 12. However, the conventional tool box still has disadvantage as follows:
1. When the shoulder 111 of the holder 11 retains with the shoulder 121 of the cover 12, a gap produces between the shoulder 111 and the rib 121, so the cover 12 cannot cover the holder 11 completely, and then dusts, waters or moistures enter into the accommodating space of the holder 11 to damage or corrode the tool box severely.
The holder 11 and the cover 12 of the tool box 10 are made of the plastic material, accordingly when the tool box 10 drops on the ground or crashes an object, the holder 11 and the cover 12 are destroyed by an impact force, thus reducing a service life of the tool box 10.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.